Lena Headey
|lieu = Hamilton, Bermudes |nationalité = Britannique |job = Actrice |activité = 1992- |personnage = Cersei Lannister |saisons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 |prem. apparition = "L'hiver vient" |dern. apparition = "Le Trône de Fer" |imdb_id = 0372176 |allocine_id = 21484 |twitter_user = iamlenaheadey }}Lena Headey née le 3 octobre 1973 à Hamilton, aux Bermudes, est une actrice britannique. Elle interprète le rôle de Cersei Lannister dans la première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième, septième et huitième saison de Game of Thrones. Carrière *En 1992, elle est remarquée pour la première fois dans le film Waterland de Stephen Gyllenhaal, en jouant le rôle de *l'épouse de Jeremy Irons. *En 1993, elle joue dans Les Vestiges du jour, puis tourne un autre film, The Summer House. *Elle a aussi joué dans le téléfilm Merlin et dans Onegin où elle était la sœur de Liv Tyler, ainsi que dans plusieurs autres films tels que : Fausses rumeurs, Aberdeen, The Actors... *On a également pu la voir dans Les Frères Grimm, où elle est accompagnée de Matt Damon et de Heath Ledger. *Plus récemment, elle tient le rôle de la reine Gorgo dans l'énorme succès 300 de Zack Snyder, elle apparaît aussi dans La Crypte et dans Imagine Me & You. Dans ces deux films-ci, elle joue avec Piper Perabo avec qui elle est très amie, et même amante dans Imagine Me & You. *Elle a interprété pendant deux saisons le rôle de Sarah Connor dans une série produite par la FOX intitulée Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor. *Elle tient le rôle de Cersei Lannister dans la série télévisée Le Trône de fer sur la chaîne HBO. Vie personnelle Née aux Bermudes, où son père était chargé de la formation des policiers, elle déménage à Huddersfield (Yorkshire) à l'âge de 5 ans et y demeure jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Lena Headey est diplômée de l'English Rose School of Acting. Elle a été mariée au musicien Peter Loughran de 2007 à 2013, ils ont commencé à se fréquenter en 2005 et ont eu un fils ensemble, Wylie né en mars 2010. L'actrice a déclaré avoir souffert de dépression post-partum après la naissance de son fils. En février 2015, elle confirme être enceinte de son second enfant attendu pour l'été 2015. Aucune information n'est connue sur le père puisque la comédienne a exprimé son désir de garder sa vie privée secrète notamment concernant ses relations amoureuses. De nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur une possible liaison avec l'acteur Chilien Pedro Pascal, l'interprète d'Oberyn Martell et son partenaire de Game of Thrones néanmoins ce n'est pas certain. Elle est très amie avec les acteurs Piper Perabo et Peter Dinklage qui joue son frère dans Game of Thrones, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a suggéré Lena aux producteurs de la série pour le rôle de Cersei. Filmographie Cinéma *1992 : Waterland : Mary jeune *1993 : Century : Miriam *1993 : Les Vestiges du jour (The Remains of the Day) : Lizzie *1993 : The Summer House : Margaret *1994 : Le Livre de la jungle (The Jungle Book) de Stephen Sommers : Katherine 'Kitty' Brydon *1995 : The Grotesque : Cleo Coal *1997 : Van Gogh's Ear (Court métrage) *1997 : Face : Connie *1997 : Mrs. Dalloway de Marleen Gorris : Sally jeune *1998 : If Only... (The Man with Rain in His Shoes) : Sylvia Weld *1999 : Onegin : Olga Larina *1999 : Inside-Out (Court métrage) *2000 : Ropewalk : Allison *2000 : Fausses rumeurs (Gossip) : Cathy Jones *2000 : Aberdeen : Kairo 'Kaisa' Heller *2001 : The Parole Officer : Emma *2002 : Possession : Blanche Glover *2002 : Ripley s'amuse (Ripley's Game) : Sarah Trevanny *2003 : Les Acteurs (The Actors) : Dolores *2003 : No Verbal Response (Court métrage) : Megan *2005 : Les Frères Grimm (The Brothers Grimm) '': Angelika *2005 : ''La Crypte : Kathryn *2005 : Round About Five (Court métrage) : Petite amie *2005 : Imagine Me & You : Luce *2006 : Vacancy (Court métrage) : Pam Bishop *2006 : 300 : Reine Gorgo *2007 : St. Trinian's de Oliver Parker et Barnaby Thompson : Mme Dickinson *2008 : The Broken : Gina McVey *2008 : Baron Rouge : Käte Otersdorf *2008 : Whore : Mom *2009 ; The Devil's Wedding (Court métrage) : La femme du diable et productrice déléguée *2009 : Laid to Rest, de Robert Green Hall: Cindy Smith *2010 : Tell tale : Elizabeth Clemson *2010 : Pete Smalls Is Dead : Shannah *2012 : Dredd, de Pete Travis : Madeline "Ma-Ma" Madrigal *2013 : American Nightmare, de James DeMonaco : Mary Sandin *2013 : The Mortal Instruments : La Cité des ténèbres, de Harald Zwart : Jocelyn *2013 : Les Aventures Extraordinaires d'un Apprenti Détective (The Adventurer : The Curse of the Midas Box,) de Jonathan Newman : Monica *2014 : Low Down, de Jeff Preiss : Sheila Albany *2014 : 300:La Naissance d'un Empire (Rise of an Empire), de Noam Murro : Reine Gorgo *2015 : Zipper, de Mora Stephens : Jeannie Ellis *2016 : Orgueil et Préjugés et Zombies, de Burr Steers : Lady Catherine de Bourgh *2017 : Thumper : Ellen *2018 : The Flood : Wendy et productrice déléguée *2018 : Fighting with My Family : Julia Knight Télévision *1992 : Screen Two : Margaret (1 épisode) *1993 : Spender : Emily Goodman (2 épisodes) *1993 : How We Used To Live : Grace Palmer *1993 : Soldier Soldier : Shenna Bowles (3 épisodes) *1994 : Fair Game : Ellie *1994 : MacGyver: Trail to Doomsday : Elise Moran *1995 : L'Avocat du diable (Devil's Advocate) : Clare Rigby *1995 : Loved Up : Sarah *1996 : Ballykissangel : Jenny Clark (1 épisode) *1995 : Band of Gold : Colette (6 épisodes) *1997 : Kavanagh QC : Natasha Jackson (1 épisode) *1997 : Les Prédateurs : Steph Reynolds (1 épisode) *1997 : Gold : Colette (2 épisodes) *1998 : Merlin '': Reine Guenièvre (2 épisodes) *2002 : ''Churchill, pour l'amour d'un empire (The Gathering Storm) : Ava Wigram *2002 : Anazapta ( Black Plague) (Video) : Lady Mathilda Mellerby *2004 : The Long Firm : Ruby Ryder (2 épisodes) *2006 : Ultra : Penny / Ultra *2007 : The Contractor (Video) : Annette Ballard *2008-2009 : Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor : Sarah Connor (31 épisodes) *2009 : The Super Heros Squad Show : Black Widow / Mystique (voix) (1 épisode) *2011 : FBI : Duo très spécial (White Collar) : Sally/The Vulture (1 épisode) *2014-2016 : Oncle Grandpa : Tante Grandma (voix) (4 épisodes) *2016 : Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV : Lunafreya Nox Fleuret (Voix) *2015-2017 : Danger Mouse : Jeopardy Mouse (voix) (8 épisodes) *2017 : Chasseurs de Trolls (Trollhunters) : Morgana (1 épisode) *2017 : ill Ray : The King (COurt-métrage Vidéo) *2011-2019 : Game of Thrones : Cersei Lannister Jeu vidéo (Voix version anglaise) *2009 : Risen : Patty / Cathy / Jasmin /... *2012 : Dishonored : Callista Curnow *2014 : Game of Thrones : A Telltale Game Series : Cersei Lannister *2016 : Kingsglaive : Final Fantasy XV : Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Distinctions *2001 : Iris d'argent au Festival du Film Européen de Bruxelles comme meilleure actrice pour Aberdeen (2000) Anecdote *L'une des closes de son contrat avec HBO mentionne qu'elle ne doit tourner aucune scène avec le comédien Jerome Flynn, cela étant dû à une rupture difficile entre les deux acteurs quelques années plus tôt. Sur le tournage de Game of Thrones, les deux ne sont jamais dans la même pièce et s'évitent constamment. de:Lena Headey en:Lena Headey pl:Lena Headey pt-br:Lena Headey ru:Лина Хиди Catégorie:Actrices Catégorie:Rôle principal Catégorie:Rôle terminé